Omri Steals
by Mello12
Summary: Its not okay to steal.  Contains spanking


"Omari, Get down here right now!"My dad called.  
>I sat up from the ground, glancing at my door. Little bear looked up at me, confusion evident on his face. I ignored my father and admired the small Indians craftsman ship.<br>"It's a wonderful house."I complimented again.  
>Little bear smiled."It will do."<br>I couldn't help, but stare at the house. It was amazing, that someone so small, could build something so big, in only a few hours. I reached out and ran my fingertips over the roof of the house, being careful not to break it. The wood felt rough against my fingers, but smooth at the same time. I sighed.  
>"How did you, build it?"I asked, stupidly.<br>The Indian gave me an amused look."With my hands and tools."He answered, chuckling.  
>I nodded not understanding the joke. Little bear, continued to add finishing touches to his house. I watched his small fingers, fasten strings tightly onto beams, failing to notice my father's booming voice or the loud stomps up the stairs that accompanied it, too distracted to even care.<br>Suddenly my bedroom door swung open. I quickly turned around, standing up when I saw my dad. He looked furious. His face was a slight red and his eyes had lost their normally caring look. He walked towards me and gripped my wrist painfully tight. I winced in pain and tried to pull my arm away. My father led me to the side of my bed, bending me over. My eyes widened in fear and I immediately started struggling. He slid my pants and underwear down, leaving me in only an oversized T-shirt. My dad grabbed my wrist and pinned them to the small of my back with one hand. I heard him taking off his belt and I started struggling more.  
>"Wait!"I insisted.<br>My dad ignored me and I yelped, when I felt the leather cut into my butt."Own!"I wailed like a newborn baby.  
>The belt started a steady pace on my backside, I yelled in pain each time the belt fell against my skin. I was standing on my the tip of my toes, arching my back in pain.<br>"Oh Ow-Ah!"I cried out.  
>I began to struggle again, squirming against the bed and yanking my arms, in a attempt to free myself. My dad simply pinned my arms down harder, stopping most of my upper body struggles. I could see little bear staring at me, from behind my lamp. I briefly wondered how he got up there, but was brought back to reality as my dad started to hit the same spot repeatedly. I yelped, feeling tears prickle behind my eyes.<br>"Do you know why your getting, this spanking?"My dad asked, still spanking my butt.  
>"N-no!"I sobbed out.<br>He sighed."Because you stole, from memory and you know I don't believe in stealing."My dad lectured.  
>I shook my head 'yes'. He sighed again."Use your words."He reminded.<br>"Yes!"I cried out, tears starting to slide down my cheeks.  
>I buried my face into my sheets, soaking the sheets with my tears."What did you do with them?"My dad asked.<br>I lifted my head from the bed."I d-don't know!"I lied.  
>"Omri, you know I also don't approve of lying."He said, sounding a bit frustrated.<br>"But I don't know!"I lied again.  
>"Omri! Tell me right now, or you can miss dinner and forget about seeing your friends for 2months."<br>I thought about the consequences of lying again. They didn't seem to be in my favor."I built something."I told him.  
>He stopped spanking me, setting his belt down next to me."Show me."He said.<br>I nodded, pushing myself off the bed. I sniffled, rubbing my eyes, to clear my vision. I reached down to pick up my pants, but he stopped me."Show me."He repeated.  
>I stared at for a second, before leading him to the long house, little bear had made. It still looked just as amazing and I waited for my father's reaction. He frowned at me.<br>"You didn't build this."He said bluntly.  
>I opened my mouth to speak, but he just held up a hand."I don't appreciate being laid or stolen from, Omari and if it happens again you can expect worse consequences."My dad assured.<br>I nodded."Words."He reminded, for the second time today.  
>"Yes, sir."I said.<br>He smiled, ruffling my hair."Dinners in a few hours, so finish your homework."My dad said, before leaving my room.  
>He had taken his belt, so I plopped onto my bed. My shirt had slid up over my hips so my angry red butt was exposed. I rubbed my face against my pillow and hugged it for a moment.<br>"That man is your father?"Little bear asked, walking into view.  
>I nodded."You should not make him angry."He told me.<br>"I know."I said, sniffling.  
>The Indian smiled at me, climbing down to his new home. I watch him disappear inside and closed my eyes. Crying always made me tiered and today wasn't an exception. I found myself asleep quickly and I welcomed it, not eager to have to sit in a chair anyways.<p> 


End file.
